Anthro
by Chibi-Inuyasha1
Summary: Kiken, a Espeon Pokemorph, was enslaved by Team Rocket at a young age and combined with the Pokemon that he is half of. After escaping from the Headquarters, Kiken must now fight to save others like him. Dedicated to my previous stolen account on Neopets.


Ahh.I finally got my account back on Neopets, and in honor of it, I have  
started a new story about Pokemorph (or Pokemon/human hybrids). It may  
seem a little shaky because it was based on a Role Play, but so was my first story. Well, I edited as much as possible and the next chapter will  
be totally original.  
  
A cloaked figure painfully dragged himself along the road with one hand,  
the other holding one of his various wounds. A slug trail of blood  
followed close behind.  
  
The figure's hair flowed out of his hood, letting the silver fibers  
glisten in the moonlight.  
  
The man had been a former Team Rocket experiment. Escaping hasn't been  
the easiest thing in his life to do, but after twelve years of pain and  
hardship the man would do anything to be free.  
  
The man had been severely injured as a child, having almost been torn to  
shreds by hoards of Persians and Zangooses.  
  
Team Rocket had shown up at the last minute, giving the boy a second chance to see life. They had combined him with a Pokemon. An Espeon to be  
exact.  
  
Of course, the consequences had been severe. He had been enslaved at six  
years old and tortured every living second.  
  
All that pain would mean nothing, however, if the man had died now. He  
wasn't about to give up. He had six Pokemon to take care of.  
  
The man continued to forcefully drag himself along the dirt road,  
occasionally screeching in pain as fresh dirt and bacteria entered his  
many wounds.  
  
The man grimaced in pain; he had to make it to the hospital. Whether it  
be a Pokemon or human one, he didn't care. Either would accept him, for  
he was half-and-half.  
  
The man collapsed on the ground like a bunch of broccoli, breathing  
heavily as he struggled to remain alive.  
  
"I can't. give. up. " He gasped  
  
The man somehow managed to bring himself into an upright position. He  
walked forward in pain as pools of blood stained to dirt road.  
  
" I'm. not giving.UP!!" he croaked, his hood falling completely off,  
revealing his two purple Espeon ears and his amber eyes. He gritted his teeth in order to relieve some of the immense pain he had given himself.  
  
That's right, he brought this on himself. Being an Espeon 'morph wasn't  
easy. Psychic powers can sometime go out of control.  
  
A boy was walking along when he noticed the man with the strange ears. He  
ran over and noticed the trails of blood.  
  
He carried two Pokéballs at his belt, his Butterfree and Ninetales, Chiro and Ko. He arrived and stood dumb 5 feet away. The man looked like he was  
barely human, like he was half pokemon.  
  
The boy couldn't speak. He never could. His vocal chords had been torn in  
two when he was born.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He couldn't act like those stupid people in  
movies and say 'are you okay?' and he didn't know what was wrong.  
  
The man had fallen unconscious from the lost of blood.  
  
* Flashback: Twelve years ago; Secret Team Rocket Base *  
  
A six-year-old version of the boy watched in fear as his friend was torn  
limb-from-limb by a pack of Poochyena's and Mightyena's.  
  
" Ci.Cinao?" The boys eyes widened as his eyes welled up with tears.  
  
" No. Cinao." the boys eyes flared with anger, turning towards two of the  
guards.  
  
" You.YOU did this to him!" he yelled, leaping at the Executives.  
  
" I'll take revenge for Cinao!" the boy bit down on one of the  
Executive's hands.  
  
" Little Kiken, I would not attack us if I were you." one warned as he  
shook the cub of his hand.  
  
" Or else it could mean death."  
  
A girl, named Serina, was sitting in a nearby tree, playing a lovely tune  
on her flute. The flute had pictured of Unknown on it.  
  
Usually Pokemon would be attracted to this song but they didn't. She  
continued anyway. Her eyes were closed while she played.  
  
Kiken's ear twitched as he darted his head upward at the sound of the  
music, only to have it collapse again.  
  
" Ergh." Kiken winced and clutched his stomach in pain.  
  
Kiken slowly managed to stand up and he staggered towards the music  
before he fell yet again.  
  
Serina stopped the music and jumped out of the tree. She walked over to  
Kiken without saying anything.  
  
She put one hand on him and began healing his wounds. She smiled after  
Kiken was fully healed.  
  
Kiken's eyes shot open as the pain started to fade away.  
  
" Wh...What happened?" he muttered as he sat up in an upright position.  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
The mute, Zan, hurried over, staring at them.  
  
"I just found you here and you were in a lot of pain. So, I thought I  
would help you." Serina replied in a kind and loving voice.  
  
A thirteen year-old stood leaning against a tree, like a typical  
teenager. She had wavy light brown hair, the kind that would have been  
perfect for flicking back had she ever wanted to, and deep brown eyes.  
She was quite thin. She wore plain black clothes, with a black bag over her shoulder. A shiny looking laptop could be seen in the bag. It looked  
expensive. She watched with uncaring eyes.  
  
Kiken sighed. " Thanks, I guess." he said softly. He pulled the hood back over his head, concealing his ears once again. He sighed and stood up. "  
I have to get out of here."  
  
Kiken looked south of where he was standing. A pillar of smoke had been  
lifting to the sky. He looked at Zen, then back at Serina.  
  
" Before they get to me again."  
  
She stepped forward. She had been watching for a while, but hadn't said  
anything. Now she spoke. "Wait, you're not with them?" Her voice was  
quiet, mature. She felt so stupid.  
  
Kiken looked at the girl.  
  
" With who? Team Rocket? Never. If I joined them I would be going against  
everything I stand for." he explained.  
  
"Then why..." she trailed off. She had been about to say 'Why were you  
there?' but now she figured that wouldn't have been such a smart move.  
"What are you?" She asked bluntly.  
  
The boy that couldn't speak, Zan, stood still during all of this. He  
didn't know what was happening, and it made him nervous. He stared at  
them, until Chiro, his Butterfree burst out of his pokeball and chirped  
something in his ear. Zan shook his head.  
  
***  
  
A form stood watching them. He was talking to himself though none of it  
was heard. A deep sigh was heard as he limped onwards down the hill  
slowly, one of his limbs clearly coated with blood.  
  
Brown shaded hair swayed slightly as he glanced about swiftly to be sure  
nothing was following him.  
  
Kiken looked at the ground.  
  
" I would be a Espeon and Human hybrid. When I was young, around six, I  
was attacked to the brink of death. Some scientists turned me into this  
creature. I recently escaped and..." he motioned towards Serina.  
  
" She healed me, I believe. How, I do not know."  
  
"I have my own powers to help Pokemon and humans..." Serina said and sat  
under the tree.  
  
Kiken's ear twitched inside of his cloak. He whirled around to look at the mysterious form, but saw nothing. He relaxed and turned back towards the  
girl.  
  
" There was something there..." he motioned to where his ears had picked  
up.  
  
She looked down guiltily. If she hadn't jumped to conclusions like that she could have healed him herself... well, she could have eased the pain. Then she looked back at him and smiled. She took out a pokeball and threw  
it. Out came an Espeon. Her favorites pokemon.  
  
"If only all humans could treat Pokemon like they did long ago, with love  
and care." Serina whispered to herself.  
  
Zan walked over, Chiro now perched on his shoulder looking half-asleep.  
He bowed slightly so as not to disturb Chiro, and stood still.  
  
She looked to where he had indicated.  
  
"You're right," she shrugged, "there is someone there."  
  
Soon enough he continued to limp down the steep hill. Though once he got  
to the foot of the hill a large brute of a Houndoom leapt at him  
snarling. The boy kicked at the pokemon with his good leg and his hand  
slid to his belt where one pokeball sat.  
  
Kiken looked down at the Espeon, kneeling down to come face to face with  
it.  
  
' May I ask your name? ' Kiken said in his own Psychic tone.  
  
Serina picked up her flute and began playing it again. She continued  
where she had left off before.  
  
Kiken looked at Zen and smiled, bowing back at the boy.  
  
In the same Psychic voice, he said. ' May I ask you name? You need not  
worry, for being part Psychic leaves me able to read minds. '  
  
The Houndoom bit at his bleeding leg and the boy's hand found the  
pokeball he had been searching for, though as he looked up he saw the  
owner of the Houndoom standing over him "Good job, Houndoom. We have found the punk at last" said the man. The boy threw the pokeball yet when the small Growlithe leapt from the ball all it could do was stand infront  
of the boy, and nothing more.  
  
Kiken smiled at the tune.  
  
" That is a very nice tune. What is the song?"  
  
The Espeon had replied, but her mental tone was very faint. She was weak;  
she had been through a lot. Her name was Chantelle.  
  
Serina stopped once again. "It doesn't have a name. This song calms  
Pokemon's minds and souls. This flute had been passed down from my  
mother..." She saddened once she said 'mother'.  
  
Kiken heard the Houndoom's owner with his sensitive ears.  
  
" This way..." he said, leaping towards the Houndoom and Growlithe.  
  
Kiken slid down the hill much like he was on a snowboard, stopping next  
to the boy.  
  
The Growlithe snarled weakly at the Houndoom and the man added "I think  
we should tie him up this time. We can not risk him leaving again, now  
can we?" The Houndoom looked at his owner then back at the small  
Growlithe.  
  
"Mother. why did you have to leave..." Serina thought.  
  
Whelp, there ya have it! I will be updating my other stories shortly. 


End file.
